Ramadhan Activity
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ Kegiatan SasuNaru selama bulan Ramadhan? Yaaa biasa deh mereka tetap berpacaran namanya juga orang lagi kasmaran! Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Sms mode. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC!**

**Don't like, don't read. I've warned you!**

* * *

**Ramadhan Activity  
**

**By **

**Billaster**

* * *

Pagi hari, waktu sahur...

.

.

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_TEMEEEE BANGUN! SAHUR! SAHUR! SAHUR!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Ck. Urusai. Aku udah bangun, Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Oh. Kirain kamu belum bangun. Hehehehe._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Udah sana makan yang banyak nanti keburu imsak._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Ehehehe sip deh kalau soal itu. Kamu juga yaaa. Eh kamu perhatian banget sih sama aku? Sini-sini aku cium :*_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Bukan gitu. Aku takutnya kamu kan udah dobe nanti tambah dobe kalo gak makan. Aku maunya cium beneran._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_TEME! Kamu kok gitu sih?__ Aku gak mau cium kamu. Kamu jahat!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Dobe. Gitu doang ngambek._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_AKU GAK NGAMBEK TEME!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Terus kalo nulisnya pake huruf kapital semua gitu apa namanya kalo bukan ngambek? _

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Gak tau!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Udahlah. Jangan kayak anak kecil gitu._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_AKU GAK KAYA ANAK KECIL! KAMU NYEBELIN AH._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Terusss kalo aku nyebelin kok kamu masih betah sama aku?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Oh jadi kamu udah gak betah gitu sama aku? Mau kita putus aja gitu?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Bukan gitu Dobe. Kamu apaan sih minta putus? Aku cuma bercanda kali._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Bercanda kamu gak lucu!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. Maaf._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Cuma segitu?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_KAMU GAK ROMANTIS!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Begitulah._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Dasar TEME!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_... *masih marah*_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Marah kok bilang-bilang? Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Biarin!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Naruto..._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Apa?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Aku tadi gak serius. Maaf._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Aku tau kok, Sasuke. Hehehe_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Naruto..._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Apaaa Sasuke?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Love ya_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Love you too :***_

* * *

Siang hari...

.

.

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Masih puasa?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Masih dong! Kamu?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Bagus-bagus xD_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Sedang apa?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Aku... Kelaparan~~~ TT-TT_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Jangan mengeluh terus Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Habisnyaaa TT-TT_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Jangan nonton televisi, banyak iklan makanan bikin kamu tambah lapar._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Ohh.. saran yang sangat membantu. Thanks TT-TT_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. Hentikan emot alay mu itu._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_A-a-alay? TT-TT_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Iya, sayang._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Sayang-sayang pala lu peyang._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Kenapa sih, sayang? Marah-marah mulu. Lagi pms ya?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Aku COWOK. Cowok gak pms baka!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Kirain kamu berubah gender tiba-tiba._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Puasa bikin orang jenius jadi bego ya, sayang?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Jangan salahin puasanya sayang, salahin diri kamu tuh yang bikin aku jadi begini._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Gombal cuih.  
_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_OH udah ngerti gombal nih ceritanya?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Gitu deh hehehehehehehehe._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Ketawa -_-_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_TEME AKU LAPER LAGI TT-TT_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Baka. Tidur aja sana._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Saran yang patut dicoba xD_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Mimpiin aku. Awas kalo mimpiin yang lain._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Gak janji deh xp_

* * *

Sore hari, menjelang waktu berbuka puasa..

.

.

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Sore Sasu-teme... Aku udah bangun loh hehehe._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Mimpiin siapa?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Aku lupa mimpi apa tadi -_-_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Dasar -_-_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Nyehehehehehe. Lagi ngapain?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Lagi sms-an lah baka Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Aku juga tau yang itu. Maksudnya selain itu Teme!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Menghirup O2 dan mengeluarkan CO2_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Hah? Aku gak ngerti yang susah-susah. Yang jelas dong!_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Baka Dobe. Masa gitu doang gak tau?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Ciyusssaaannn.. Apaan sih?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Artinya bernafas. BAKA! -_-_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Jiah gitu doang ribet deh ah xD_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Elu aja beb yang kelewat bego -_-_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Ketawa lagi -_- Jangan ketawa, tapi mikir!_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Ampun sensei! Jangan hukum saya xp_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. **-_-**  
_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
**__**To: Teme**_

_Btw, nanti kamu tarawih kan?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. Kamu juga?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Iya dong pastinya. Hehehehehe._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. Nanti aku jemput._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Yeay! Teme baik xD_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Gitu deh._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Teme narsis -_-_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Yang penting ganteng._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_HOEKSSS._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Gak usah iri gitu lah._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_HOEKS HOEKS HOEKS._

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Lebay ah. Dobe -_-_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Elu baka yang narsis najis minta ampun -_-_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_-_-v_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Serius nih Teme, lagi apa?_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Lagi nunggu bedug maghrib. Kamu?_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Sama dong XD_

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Gak kreatif, Dobe._

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Iihhh. Serius tau DX _

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Iya-iya aku tau. Nah udah adzan tuh. Ayo buruan buka puasa!_

* * *

_**From: Dobe  
To: Teme**_

_Alhamdulillah yah xD Selamat berbuka Teme sayang~ _

* * *

_**From: Teme  
To: Dobe**_

_Hn. Selamat berbuka juga Dobe sayang~_

* * *

Malam harinya...

.

.

"Dobe..."

"TEME! Lama banget sih aku tungguin daritadi tapi kamu baru dateng sekarang!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Baka. Aku juga punya kegiatan dirumah, Dobe." Sasuke mengabaikan celotehan Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke masjid.

"Hoi baka, Teme! Jangan kenceng-kenceng dong nariknya!"

"Hn."

Sementara itu di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto ada tiga orang wanita yang berjalan sambil menggosipkan duo SasuNaru tersebut.

"Me-me-mereka se-se-seriusan pa-pa-pacaran?" Hinata tergagap setelah melihat adegan berpegangan tangan ala kekasih romantis didepannya.

"Yaampun berarti gosipnya bener yaaa" Lanjut Ino.

"Tapi... Yaampun... Aduh aku gak percaya, aku gak percaya" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipinya.

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura saling menatap tak percaya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata mereka masing-masing.

"MEREKA GAY!"

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N**

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, dimanapun readers berada xD Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje yang iseng-iseng saya buat di waktu luang nyehehehe. Ngebayangin gaya pacaran SasuNaru via sms dan diwaktu bulan ramadhan jadi gatel pengen ngetik xDD

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
